


Plaything

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Barbara was supposed to be just a plaything.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean
Collections: femslashficlets





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Joguete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834017) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #103 - toy.

Barbara was supposed to be just a plaything, a toy her brother tossed her way to keep Tabitha distracted, but to be disposed of as soon as the plan demanded it. It would have been easier if she had remained just that, an inconsequential affair to be forgotten as soon as the next one came along, but things were rarely that easy in Tabitha’s life. She couldn't precise when all those feelings started, and they did complicate things, but weren't unwelcome. After all others things that didn't happen the way they were supposed to, at least this one was pleasant.


End file.
